1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a function controller which is used for controlling the operational functions of the various audio/video components in an A/V component system, and particularly to a function controller of an A/V component system, which can also serve as an automatic telephone answering machine.
2. Related Art
In recent years, An A/V component system has been put into practical use, which system is systematically contructed with all kinds of presently available audio/video equipment. Typical A/V component systems consist of a television tuner and an AM/FM tuner as basic components, and such systems also comprise other peripheral equipment, such as a VTR, turntable, cassette deck, audio amplifier and speakers, etc.
Additionally, there is an automatic telephone answering machine presently available, which will automatically sense the presence of a signal, such as "ringing potential" in a telephone line, and then perform several functions which enable the caller to receive a message from the called but absent party and also to leave a message when desired.
Now, considering that the reason why the rate of popularity of the A/V component system has been gradually increased in spite of its pretty high price is caused by its having a great many functional advantages. It may be estimated that the A/V component system even comprising an automatic telephone answering machine in addition to the existing audio/video equipment will be preferred even more.
Meanwhile, since today's various audio/video equipment has been constantly developed with much higher quality, the user of the A/V component system now can become satisfactorily to enjoy a high resolution image and hi-fi sound at the same time. Then the user, especially the audio fan, frequently has an inclination to listen to music or the other audio sounds with the volume level setting of the system set loudly.
However, if the telephone rings in the above situation, the operator can hardly hear the ringing sound because of its being absorbed into the loud audio sound output from the speaker. Additionally, in the case of talking over the telephone, there is the inconvenience that the operator has to manually preadjust the loud volume level to enable easier talking over such sound level.